


Volleyball's new aspiring Little Giant

by Rkive_02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Interview, for an English assignment, this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkive_02/pseuds/Rkive_02
Summary: *To the Youth World Championship! The little crow won't be satisfied until he reaches the top.*Shouyou Hinata (17), volleyball player and ace of Karasuno high school, was recently chosen as one of the under 19 representatives of Japan for the Youth World Championship. Hinata is only 1.65cm tall despite being a middle blocker, a position that normally requieres tall players, and today I got the opportunity to interview him about this event, his inspirations, the difficulties he faced, and how he has overcome them.By. Rkive_02
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Volleyball's new aspiring Little Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was actually an assignment for my English class, but I thought that technically it could also count as a fic so I decided to upload it here!  
> The assignment was to do an imaginary interview, meaning that the interviwee could be a celebrity, a historical figure, a fictional character, etc. but the point was to put it in an interview format, so that's what this is. An interview. ALSO, I actually wrote this last year, so the national tournament wasn't finished yet, I think it was around of the Inarizaki vs Karasuno match, so I didn't know that there would be a time skip,,, But well, let's treat this as canon divergence.

Volleyball's new aspiring Little Giant

 **To the Youth World Championship! The little crow won't be satisfied until he reaches the top**.

Shouyou Hinata (17), volleyball player and ace of Karasuno high school, was recently chosen as one of the under 19 representatives of Japan for the Youth World Championship. Hinata is only 1.65cm tall despite being a middle blocker, a position that normally requieres tall players, and today I got the opportunity to interview him about this event, his inspirations, the difficulties he faced, and how he has overcome them.

By. Rkive_02

Since the interview was going to be in the school campus during practice hours I decided to arrive a little early to see how the team practices. As soon as I arrived professor Takeda, the faculty advisor of the volleyball club, greeted me, and guided me to the gym where the team was practicing. We arrived just in time to see the team practicing spikes, and even though I had already seen Hinata's spike in videos before, seeing it in person was incredibly intimidating. 

I was able to continue observing them practice for a few more minutes before Hinata was called for the interview. It looked like he hadn't noticed my presence until then since he got incredibly nervous the moment he saw me, putting his jersey backwards and almost tripping over his own feet. Their coach, Keishin Ukai, apologized in his behalf and mentioned that that's how he acts when he is nervous and that it can become quite a hassle, especially before a match. I reassured them saying that it was completely normal to get nervous when interviewed and that it was my job to help the interviewee feel comfortable when being interviewed. It looked like that helped Hinata calm down so we headed outside and started the interview. 

I went straight to the point and asked him about how he felt about being chosen as a representative, knowing that he must have worked harder than other players, being acknowledged must be even more satisfying to him. "I don't really know about others"- he said, after restarting what he was going to say a couple of times due to nervousness -"but I think anyone would feel satisfied of having their hard work acknowledged. About being chosen as a representative, I personally feel really excited of playing with and against players that are stronger than me. I'm sure I will be able to learn a lot of new things and get even stronger." 

Even though he was really nervous when we started the interview he seems to be completely relaxed now. To continue this mood I decided to ask him what he consider to be his ultimate goal as a volleyball player. "Of course"- he stated really loudly, as if he wanted someone else to hear, -"it is to be the one standing on the court the longest!" as he said this, a kind of angry growl coming for inside the gym startled the both of us, but Hinata told me to not mind it, so we continued the interview.

"It is no secret that you are very passionate about volleyball, but not many people know about why you decided to start playing volleyball. I mean, this is a sport were, unless you're a libero, height is really important and, despite that, you decided to play as a middle blocker, why is that?" 

He seemed to like this question since as soon as I stated it his eyes illuminated. "When I was in sixth grade I saw a volleyball match by chance."- he said brimming with the excitement -"'He is like a Little Giant!', is what I heard the announcer shout over the TV. Karasuno high school, that was in the next town over from mine, had qualified for the national high school spring volleyball tournament. On a court filled with players towering over 1.90cm tall there stood a single athlete at a mere 1.70cm tall. I clearly remember standing there, watching, shivering in awe as the little black-clad athlete scored point after point. To someone like me, who's always at the front when lining up by height, the nickname 'The Little Giant' really struck a chord. I didn't really understand volleyball or its rules back then, but I stood there, entranced, watching that small athlete play, and I couldn't help but think 'Man, it would be cool if I could play like that someday'." He looked like he had already finished answering the question so I decided to ask about shy he chose the middle blocker position again. 

"Oh! I didn't really choose it."- he said bashfully -"It's a little childish but since the Little Giant was a spiker I wanted to be one as well, and when I entered high school the coach gave me this position. I actually played as a wing spiker in middle school."

"So that's how it is..."- I said a little confused -"but then, if you played volleyball in middle school, why weren't you known at all back then?"

He clenched his fists a little, but he still answered. "When I got into middle school I wanted to play volleyball"- he said shyly -"but it turned out that the school I went to didn't have a volleyball club. I still practiced anywhere I could though, in the corner of the gym, in the corner of the field, and even in the hallways. Actually this period made me get even more invested in volleyball since I started on a whim and kept going out of stubbornness, and at first, that's all it was, but little by little, the one success in every hundred failures grew to be more and more fun."- he hesitated a little but decided to continue -"I passed two years like this, but on my third year three first years entered the club. After convincing two of my friends that were in other clubs, we somehow putted together a team and entered a tournament. We lost in the first match though." 

I was surprised to say the least, because that meant he didn't get proper training until he entered high school, and he was already an under 19 Japan representative! Disgracefully I also noticed that I was running out of time so I made him the last question.

"Finally to conclude with the interview, what kind of difficulties did you face to get where you are, and how did you overcome them?"

He thought about this for a moment before answering. "Well, I think that my height is definitely a handicap, but I have always been able to level it with my ability to jump and my stamina, so I think my major difficulty was my inexperience. But I was able to overcome that by practicing more than others and always giving my 120%!"- he stated with a satisfied grin.

I couldn't help but to laugh a little at this, and I felt like it was a shame that the interview was already over. But since he needed to go back to practice I wished him good luck from the bottom of my heart and parted ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd that's it!  
> Actually the assignment was supposed to have 600 words as a maximum but I was really inspired haha Also I wanted to point out that the answer for the question about why he started volleyball and for the middle school question were almost taken exactly as they appear on ch.1 of the manga! They were just a little modified to fit the format.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
